Life After Mayhem: More Mayhem
by MisoSoup8D
Summary: It as been about a year since the School has left Max and the Flock alone. Fang came back,and Dylan stayed. What do they all have problems with? Trust. But can all of them learn to trust the group of Avian-Americans when they soar into their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Why, hello there party people :D I have decided to start my new Maximum Ride **

**series *crowd cheers* or should I say my first story! *cheering stops* carelesslyfallinginlove and **

**Robinpaw08: NOOB! HAHAHAHA! *crowd boos and laughs* Well okay then. SO hope you **

**enjoy *fades***

**Max POV**

* * *

><p>Great. Just great. 'What is wrong, Dear Maximum?' you may ask. Well I'll tell you what's wrong. I step<p>

out of the shower to see that my clothes had left there comfy home of the bathroom sink.

Crap.

"I will murder you all!" I yell in the direction of the door.

I hear a few laughs come from Iggy and Gazzy's room. It has been about a year since the School hasn't bothered us every two seconds. And let me tell you, there have been PLENTY of pranks going on in

this house. I suppose this is revenge for me pushing Nudge and Iggy into the backyard pool, fully

clothed. Iggy had laughed it off but Nudge...she was pretty mad. And when Nudge gets mad, she will

recruit anyone and everyone that wants to help her get revenge. In this case, I am guessing it was Iggy,

him being the other 'victim.'

I wrap a white towel around my body, it only reaching my upper thigh. I clench my fist around

the top of the towel, and open the door. I start to run down the hall, and I turn the corner only to bump into someone. Of course, it being my luck, it was Fang. Talk about awkard. Even worse, Dylan was

standing right next to him. Yes, Dylan had decided to stay and Fang had come back after we were left

alone.

"Uhhhh...Max...why are you naked...and on top of me?" Fang asks, staring at my face. My cheeks heat up and I shake my head.

"Uhh-"

"It's not like you mind, Fang." Iggy says, as everyone comes into the hall, taking in the sight of me and Fang on the floor.

"Iggy...you...will...die."

I jump off of Fang and move forward towards Iggy, holding my towel with one of my hands.

"Now Maxi, let's not do anything that we are going to regret," Iggy holds up both of his hands, as if being arrested.

"Don't do anything Iggy...it can smell fear..." Gazzy warns. It? I will have a little chat with him about that one later.

"Nudge...tell my family, I love them." Iggy says, backing up into a wall.

"But Iggy, you don't really have a family. Sorry but you only had your parents, but then like, they were mean, so then you had Anne. But then, I guess that I could tell Dr. Martinez. Oh but aren't we kinda sorta your family? I mean, we are a Flock and we're not related and stuff but...ZOMG! I, like, just realized what Flock meant, 'cause we're like 2% bird and stuff. Hey, why 2%? Why not 3 or 4 or-"

Remind me to tell Angel's hand that I love it.

"It loves you too, Max." Angel says from behind me, laughing. Mind reading little stinker.

"Don't be mean to me, you love my hand." She says, as I roll my eyes.

"Now, Iggy. Why did you and Nudge do this?" I ask looking at her with an expression on my face that said: 'You are next.'

"Because. You ruined Nudges super-cute outfit." He says, sarcasm evident.

I narrow my eyes.

"I will kill you, in your sleep."

"Okay guys, that's enough. Max...put some clothes on." Dylan says, biting back a smile. While I'm killing Iggy and Nudge, he will go too. I step back and turn to go to my room, only to go crashing back down to the floor with Fang. TWICE IN TWO FREAKING MINUTES!

"Hey, Fang." I say akwardly, getting up.

"You know, if your that eager to lay on top of him-" Iggy starts. He never finised though, because of the punch to his stomache, a gift from your featherly.

"Watch what you say, birdie-boy." I hiss, sending im a glare he can't see. I turn and march to my room. There will be revenge, oh sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, good, bad, horrible? The real plot of the whole story will begin in the next chapter. Review? I already know what the next chapter is going to be like, just review and I shall be inspired to write quickly-like. xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya! SO, since that last chapter was such a filler-thingy, I have decided to upload the next one. DUN DUN DUN! So the plot begins...so hey if you do read this, please review or do something, it would really mean a lot to me! I need suggestions! Also, tell ya friendss! This is my first story, I want to be able to look back and be proud of it!**

**Max POV:**

* * *

><p>I was gonna kill him...I was gonna kill him and Nudge. Iggy and Nudge. They are now officially at the top of my hit list...then it would be-<p>

"Y'know Max, it's weird to talk to yourself."

Oops. Must've said that outloud.

"Yeah, you were."

Crap. Again.

"Are you okay...?"

"Really?" I say, fully aware that THAT, was outloud. "Nudge, Igg, Gazzy. I can talk to myself all I want." I say to the three of them. They hold up there hands in surrender.

"Fine, okay." They turn back to the show that was on our TV. I check the time that it is and my eyes widen. "It's six o'clock. That means-" I am cut off by the door bell. I sprint over to the door and swing it open, without looking to see who it is. Standing there is my mom and Ella, bundled up in their winter coats, and large shopping bags in their arms.

"Max!" They say at the same time. Ella walks in, only to be tackled to the ground by Nudge. "My. Room. Now," said Nudge, helping Ella up and dragging her up the stair, without another word.

"Well, that might e the shortest thing she's ever said," I say to my mom, pulling her into a large hug.

"It's good to see you Max. How have things been over here, since last week?" Every Friday, Mom and Ella come over to make dinner with all of us . (Otherwise known as Iggy. We just eat it.)

"Pretty good. There have been way too many pranks, though. And Gazzy called me an It." I look over as I see Iggy enter the kitchen.

"What are we making, ?" he asks, rubbing his hands together.

"My spicy chilli. So how about we start with-"

"I'll just go." I interrupt my mother.

She smiles, "Okay, have fun."

I turn and walk up the stairs, going to my room.

* * *

><p>"DINNER'S READY!" I hear my mother's voice boom from the floor below.<p>

"Coming, Mom!" I call back. Man, you have no idea how great it feels to say that. I sprint down the steps to see everybody at the table, talking. Well, everbody was at the table, but as usual, Fang was not talking.

"Have a nice week, you all?" My mom asks the Flock, smiling, as we all take large spoonfulls of chili. There were a lot of "Yes"'s and then we all looked back at her "What about you, Ms. Martinez?" Angel asks politely. My Mom smiles at her "Just fine, thank you, Angel."

* * *

><p>After dinner, we all go into our large den, and sit down in front of the large TV that stands up against the wall across from us.<p>

"What movie tonight?" Dylan asks, standing over by the shelfs of movies. I settle myself down on the couch, next to Fang, and rest my head on his shoulder. He raises his eyebrows at me questioningly, but doesn't say anything. "Tired," I mouth to him and he nods, turning back to the front.

"Oh! Can we watch the Notebook? It's SO romantic, and cute, but sad! I mean, I can't believe what happened in the end! And she was so pretty! The girl, I mean, not the guy. He wasn't pretty, or anything. It'd be weird if he was. Y'know what is pretty though? That purple shirt at the mall. Max, can we go to the mall? I wanna by that shirt it was adora-" This time, for once it wasn't a hand that stopped her rant. It was the loud crash that came from outside.

I bolt up, hitting the top of my head on Fang's chin in the process. I shake it off and look at everybody.

"What was that?" I ask everybody.

"I swear, Max, it wasn't me and Gazzy." Iggy looks at me. I nod back at him, then remember that he can't see it.

"I believe you. Let's go. Ella, Mom stay in here." They nod in reply as me and the flock move forward towards the front door of the house.

I slam open the door and look out at the yard. In the middle of the yard. What was there surprised even more if it was a flying pig.

Four kids.

With wings.

Oh, Joy.

I move forward towards the kids, and they looked about as confused as I was. There were two boys and two girls. One of the girls seemed to have a hurt leg, and was being supported by the two boys, the other girl standing behind her. When they finally notice me and the others, their faces turn from scared, to threatening. I then realize that my mouth was open, and I quickly shut it.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I ask them, taking a step in front of my Flock, just in case the kids are dangerous. Fang, steps up on my left to stand beside me. He gives me the smallest of nods. He knows exactly what is running through my head.

"I'm Piper. The two boys are Mason and Zayne. The girl's name is Reena. We came here from some lab place. We broke out a few days ago, and found you though Fang's blog. We know all of your names already. Please, I know we are intruding but can you help us? Reena hurt her ankle when we were landing. We didn't have much open air to practice from the lab." They one in front says. I get a etter look at her in the light from the porch. She looked to be about 5'6" and was pretty slim. She had dark auburn hair with blonde and red highlights. Her clothes were ratty, but her wings. Even I had to say they we gorgeous. They a soft cream color at the top that turned to a dark brown then to a red so dark, it looked like blood. I couldn't see the others so well. I guess I could see them better later on, first off that Reena girl needed help.

"Yeah, okay. Come in, I guess. My mom can help your friend with her ankle." Piper nodded and gestured for the others to follow her. The two boys, Mason and Zayne, carried Reena with ease and sat her down on top of ther table, her sitting up right and her legs dangling off. The first guy (Mason, I think) had dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. His facial expression looked as if her were in pain. I guess he was though. It looked as if they had been on the run for a while though. His wings were a dark cream color with brown at the edges. He nods at me when he notices my stare and I just tear my gaze away from him to the other boy.

I believe his name was...Zayne? Hm. Strange name. Cool, though. He had dark red hair and hazel eyes. His wings were brown with red flecks, the color of his hair. He stares at all of us with curiosity. When he notices me staring right back, he turns away. From they looks of it, he was pale. Very, very pale. It clashed with his hair and wings, but all at the same time tied the whole look together. I saw Ella in the corner of the room, gawking at the two unfamiliar males. She looks like she could start drooling. Sadly, it seemed like I could too. They were pretty good-looking...wait. Bad Max. I am with Fang.

I shake my head and turn my head towards my mom. "Uhh...she hurt her leg." I point to Reena, who was still sitting on the table, staring at us. She had bright blue eyes and and blonde hair that fell down to her mid-back. Her wings were white but looked sort of sky-blue in the light. Her eyes were wide as she looked at all of us. She then turned to face my mother.

"What hurts?" My mom asks.

"Mostly just my ankle." She said. My mom rolls up her dirt-stained jeans and touches Reena's ankle tenderly.

"I don't think you broke it. It just looks bruised." My mom says to her. Reena nods, and hops off the table, barely wobbling on her hurt ankle.

"I'm fine. I can handle it." She says shortly, but then she looks at my mom. "But thank you."

My mom nods and looks at me, girving me the 'Say something!' expression.

"So, how old are you all, anyways."

It's Mason who speaks up first, "I'm 16, Zayne is 17, Piper is 16 also, and Reena is 15. We don't really know our birthdays though, so we can't really be sure." He speaks in monotone, no emotion evident in his voice.

"Okay. So I guess you all can sleep here for the night." I say back to him, speaking in the same emotionless voice as he did. They all nod in reply and walk to the couches, immediately falling asleep.

"Well...that was a very surprising night." Iggy says. Ain't that the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? I worked pretty hard on the descriptions. So...review? Please? It really would mean a lot!**


End file.
